2000
=Round Description= A round set in the current decade. Round ended abruptly =Timeline of Key Events in Game= 2000 - Al'Qaeda destroy the San Francisco bridge in a sucide bombing attack, hundreds are killed in the initial attack, and to complicate matters, a truck carrying chemicals falls into the waters of the San Francisco bay, polluting the area and killing and injuring those in the water who had survived the initial plummet. Jan 2000 - China signs a deal with Iran whereby all Iranian oil is exported to China. 2000 - A bomb explodes at the United Nation headquarters in New York, killing almost all of the international delegates attending and severely wounding Russian leader Garry Kasparov. He dies in hospital an hour later. Al'Qaeda is blamed for the attack. Feb 2000 - Japan signs a deal similar to Chinas whereby 3/4 of Saudi Arabian Oil output is sold to Japan Feb 2000 - The Ivory Coast falls into civil war when elections fail and the North are disenfranchised. The war is actually partially the work of Japanese agents. 2000 - A Dutch journalist publishes a cartoon of the Islamic prophet Muhammad (PBUH) causing angry riots at the Dutch embassies of many Middle Eastern nations. Many Islamic nations, and members of the OIC, including Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Pakistan and Yemen server diplomatic ties with the Netherlands, however, after Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenade introduces a new movement to spread religious understanding in the Netherlands and invites many Islamic leaders to the Netherlands to tour the schools, a greater level of understanding is reached between the two nations and diplomatic ties restored. 2000 - France bans Religious headresses in schools, causing contraversy in muslim nations. March 2000 - Japan secretly convinces Libya to cut off oil supplies to France and the Netherlands due to their anti religious stance and sell it to Japan instead. March 2000 - Ghana, after buying 20 billion dollars worth of military equipent, payed for by Japan, invades the Ivory Coast, under the guise of sorting out the civil war. The Ivoirian airforce is quickly overcome by the superior Ghanain planes. Ghana marches unchecked into the East of the country, and halts it's tanks. Algerian and French forces arrive in the North and west of the country and slowly start their march towards the capital. They begin to voice concerns over the intentions of Ghana, not realising he has siezed much of the Ivory Coasts oil Infrastructure and has guaranteed to sell the oil to Japan. Ghana spends the rest of the round promising to pull out of the Ivory Coast, but does not. 2000 - Following a series of explosive articles on life in the Phillipines, journalist Isabella travels to the Phillipines to meet the people, she is arrested shortly after her arrival, despite the best attempts of the crowd to smuggle her to safety. Her trial was to continue for over a month before collapsing due to lack of evidence to bring sufficient charges. 2000 - Bangladesh begins work on 'Project Hari Ghosh' a very ambitious project to completely redevelop the nation to make it less vulnerable to flooding and cyclones. The project is estimated to take several years and cost billions, however, the long term benefits are huge. 2000 - During the World Cup, Danish commentator makes an innocent comment on the Phillipines match which is taken completely out of context by the Filipino leader Raul Navarro, diplomatic relations between Denmark and the Phillipines are severed and only reintroduced after careful negociations held by several Pacific nations. 2000 - The leader of the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (DPRK) Kim Jong-Il, begins a sweeping liberalisation of the country in an attempt to make the DPRK a more democratic nation. This program does not meet with the favour of many military generals, and Kim Jong-Il is forced to arrest and execute the ringleader of discontent within the military which only serves to deepen the divide between the military and the government in the DPRK. 2000 - Protests over the Isabella case are met with harsh police force in Manila, several civilians are injured. 2000 - A border skirmish between Indian and Bangladeshi forces sours relations between India and Bangladesh, although a swift apology is made to India from Bangladeshi leader President Iajuddin Ahmed. A large scale DMZ is proposed to the Bangladeshi leadership and plans put in place to construct large scale defensive fortifications along the Bangladeshi/Indian border. 2000 - Croatian leader Nico Prso outlaws Islamic teachings within Croatia, accusing Islam of being the religion of terrorists and claiming that by banning Islam he will stamp out terrorism in Croatia. There is a large scale outcry from the OIC and most Islamic nations sever relations with Croatia. 2000 - Bangladeshi leader, Iajuddin Ahmed travels to Croatia to promote peace and understanding between religions, meeting Muslims who were praying in a Mosque scheduled for demolition by Croatian forces under the new laws. Shortly after leaving the Mosque and heading back to the Bangladeshi embassy, he is arrested after a brief gunfight between Ahmeds two bodyguards and Croatian police forces resulting in the death of the two bodyguards. The Bangladeshi leader was to spend two months in prison before finally being released due to negociations from Germany, Turkey and the Commonwealth. 2000 - Further protests in Manila are silenced by Filipino police, resulting in the deaths of over a hundred and many hundreds injured. 2000 - Colombia angers the international community by using racist terms and threatening the coloured population of nations around it, Brazil and Colombia trade threats but nothing comes of it and Colombias leader disappears a few months later. 2000 - The DPRK leaves the nuclear test ban treaty and begins research into nuclear power. July 2000 - Kuwait openly mocks Japan when they threaten to drive oil prices through the floor if Kuwait stands in the way of their plans. August 2000 - After nearly six months with barely any oil in France, Japan is seen as a savior when Japan supplies the oil France needed. France does not realise that this is in fact the same oil the Libya were selling them before the Japanese got them to stop. August 2000 - the Six month change over limit is completed and Iranian and Saudi oil starts flowing into Japan and China, and onto the Market en masse. Days later oil prices crash by 25% to 35 billion per unit. They continue crashing for the rest of the round as more and more of China and Japans oil deals come online. August 2000 - There are renewed calls for the creation of an OPEC in light of the recent oil market crash. However, infighting stops it's creation. September 2000 - Japan sends investigators to Peru to examine a foreign base being built there. October 2000 - Through a resolution passed by the United Nations, India declares the Kashmir National Party an illegal organisation and in a raid across Kashmir arrests a hundred and twelve leading KNP members. Monetary incentives are offered throughout Kashmir as reward for information leading to the arrest of KNP members. November 2000 - Shortly after Pakistan announced the holding of a referendum of the status of Kashmir under their Line of Control, an Indian Airlines Airbus 300 is hijacked and flown to an Afghani airport. Once landed, the hijackers demand and secure the release of three Kashmiri militants. India blames the incident on Pakistan and alleges the hijackers have fled across the Afghan border into Pakistan, a claim which is denied by Pakistan who in turn blame it on Indias Research and Analysis Wing Intelligence Service as an attempt to defame Pakistan. Nov 2000 - Peru attmepts to kidnap a Civilian airliner carrying the Japanese investgators as they return home from Chile. Peruvian fighter Jets demand it changes course and lands in Peru. The airliner returns to Chile. Nov 2000 - The airliner attempts to leave for a second time later in the month where-upon Purvian fighter jets once again flank it and demand it change it's course and land in Peru. This time fifty Japanese F18 Fighter planes appear with shoot to kill orders. The Peruvian jets withdraw without any shots being fired. Atlaso Shinji's popularity soars within Japan. December 2000 - The month begins with India dramatically increasing its presence in the portion of Kashmir it controls with an estimated sixty thousand military personnel flooding the area to keep the peace. Roadblocks and checkpoints are set up in known hotspots and patrols through troubled areas become commonplace. An air of panic grips Kashmir as tensions rise between India and Pakistan. Raids across Kashmir by the Indian military have resulted in over three hundred Kashmiris held for questioning in temporary detention facilities constructed by the military, in response to the Indian tightening of control in Kashmir, Pakistan does the exact opposite, relaxing its border controls and allowing more people to flow into Indian controlled Kashmir from the Pakistani L.O.C. Shortly after, Gunmen hold a meeting of the Indian Srinagar Municipal Committee hostage and demand the release of the people held at the Indian temporary detention facilities, India refuses to negociate with the hostage takers, demanding their surrender, and as a result, the gunmen detonate explosives they had brought with them, destroying the city hall, and killing themselves and all the Indian hostages inside. During December, the Pakistani military held a large scale military exercise in their LOC in Kashmir, and during this exercise a stray artillery shell lands on an Indian outpost, killing four soldiers and injuring a dozen. Pakistani leader General Pervez Musharraf responds to the Indian leader Manmohan Singhs demands of an apology for the incident with 'Oops', plunging Indian/Pakistani relations to a new low. Afghani forces deploy along the Kashmir border to aid refugees as war begins to look likely, as a series of explosions rock Lahore and two men are shot by Pakistani police and special agents as they try to enter the Lahore stock exchange armed with explosives, the Badshahi Mosque is destroyed in the bombings, and the Anarkali and Ichhra bazaars, Allama Iqbal airport, and Shalimar gardens are damaged. As many as 200 people are killed and over 30 million euros of damage created. Pakistani security forces raid a house in Lahore, seizing dozens of IEDs (Improvised Explosive Devices) and claiming that the two men arrested during the raid are members of Indias Research and Analysis Wing, Indias external intelligence agency. Angry Pakistanis take to the streets after the attack, and more than a dozen foreigners are killed prompting several nations to issue warnings to foreign nationals visiting Pakistan. The Indian army receives orders to marshall along the Indian LOC, artillery pieces are placed within striking distance of Pakistani positions, as India recalls its Pakistani embassy staff and urges all Indian citizens in Pakistan to return immediately. Rumours begin to spread of a disease outbreak in Lahore causing chaos within hospitals. China and India sign a mutual defence treaty, and the Peoples Liberation Army deploys in force along the Chinese Kashmir border, armed with NBC (Nuclear, Biological and Chemical) equipment, several hundred refugees fleeing Kashmir are turned back at the border. At the same time, Bangladesh seals its borders and begins regular and intense patrols along the India/Bangladesh border, several villages near the border are placed under strict monitoring by Bangladeshi medical staff. As the month began to draw to a close, ten men were executed in front of the wreckage of the Badshahi Mosque, Pakistan claims that the men were Indians involved in the bombings in Lahore, and calls for all Pakistanis in India to return home, Indian embassy staff are expelled and the Indian embassy in Islamabad is shut down. The Pakistani military deploys into defensive positions along the Pakistani LOC and digs in as Indian attack helicopters destroy several trucks trying to cross into Indian held Kashmir from the Pakistani side, Pakistani mine layers are reported to be operating overtime on the border laying Anti-Personel and Anti-Tank mines. Two hospitals in Lahore are partially evacuated, and evacuees from the hospitals placed under strict quarantine measures, rumours abound that pest control officers are sweeping the sewers in earnest culling the rat population, and more cats than usual are being seen on the streets of Lahore. Muslim suicide bombers kill six Indian soldiers and injure five in a Central Reserve Police Force camp near the Dal Lake in Kashmir as British forces redeploy from India to Bangladesh and Bangladesh calls for the removal of the Indian forces deployed there for anti-terrorist purposes. As the month ended, Australian helicopters began the evacuation of the Australian embassies in India and Pakistan, urging all Australian nationals to evacuate with the staff, and Australian Prime Minister Gary Humphries offers to evacuate any citizens from Commonwealth nations who are in India and Pakistan, if needed. Trivia The actions of Japan and China in this round were one of the factors for abolishing the oil system, when, by the end of the round Japan controlled all oil coming from Saudi Arabia and Libya and the oil supplies to France and the Netherlands, half of Spain's and a quarter of Israel's. China controlled all oil coming out of Iran and the oil supplies to many key nations. Between them they controlled over 1/4 of the worlds oil. =Timeline of Key Events out of Game= December 2007 - Round ends abruptly. End of Round - New Military system worked out and implemented. =See Also= Leaders from this round